When feeding tape from a tape cartridge to a read/write tape head assembly and thereafter to a tape take-up unit, and also in the reverse direction, it is known to provide a tape guide such as a static tape guide or a roller type tape guide having at least one alignment edge in close proximity to the head assembly. Thus the tape is in a stable position in a transverse direction relative to its longitudinal direction of travel as it passes over the tape head. It is important to keep this transverse (lateral) movement as low as possible for correct reading of information by the read/write head. A disadvantage of such an alignment system, however, is that excessive forces are placed on at least one edge of the tape by the at least one alignment edge of a static or roller type tape guide.